Marthie Journey
by laughterisforever
Summary: Will martin and Ruthie finally be together after this exciting, heartbreaking, and confusing journey. Please read and review.ch.9 coming soon. The final Chapter
1. 1 week on the RV

**The first few chapters is going to be on the RV. So please read and review**

**( 1 week on the RV)**

As the RV pulled over Ruthie rose her head from T-bones chest. Looking up too him with a smile on her face. As he opened his eyes and planted a soft kiss on Ruthie's lips. Ruthie felt like her life couldn't get any better then this.

As everybody exited the RV one by one the only ones left was T-bone and Ruthie . Not knowing that someone was in the back just watching to see what will happen.

As T-bone pulled Ruthie closer and closer the make out started getting out of hand which either one of them could control. Ruthie started taking T-bones shirt off..

Jane knew she had to stop them because sooner or later someone will regret it.

"Hey!" Jane yelled.

As T-bone jumped from on top of Ruthie and hurried to button his shirt back up.

" What do you think you two are doing?" Jane asked.

Ruthie and T-bone knew Jane was going to tell her mom and dad.

" We were just about to stop" T-bone said not knowing what to say next.

" Yeah right."

" Okay maybe it did get carried away " Ruthie budded in.

" _You think" _T-bone said under his breath

Ruthie hit T-bone on the arm for saying a smart remark, He didn't even think she heard him.

" You two lets go" Jane said in a motherly tone.

Ruthie spoke with concern " Please don't tell my..."

" Don't worry I want. You two just have to promise me that it wont happen again"  
"Promise" They both said at the same time.

So as Jane got up to exit the RV Ruthie and T-bone followed behind her.

I promise I will write more just wanted to know what people think about the story so far and the title. Please read and review.  
**Next chapter: "Hotel"**

**This is when martin surprisingly show up, remember this he decided not to go on the trip.**

**But Why?**


	2. Hotel

Hotel

(Scene 1)

As the sun began to go away the Camdens and everybody else was exhausted. Ms. Camden decided that everybody was going to get an hotel for tonight. As everybody was on their way to their rooms with the person they had to share a room with. Ruthie felt somebody pull her arm and her reaction she jumped.

Ruthie " Hey!"

Has Ruthie soon came to realize who just pulled her, she stood there kissing her boyfriend.

T-bone " sorry if I scared you but I could'nt go to sleep without giving you a good night kiss"

Ruthie smiled as she gave T-bone a peak on the lips before turning around to head to her room"

Ruthie just could'nt believe her mom put her in a room with Sandy and that baby of hers " _Lets face it Ruthie your not really mad at Sandy it's really Martin who your mad at_"

Ruthie entered her room where she saw Sandy trying to put Aaron to sleep. Ruthie didn't say anything just went to put her pajamas on.

Sandy soon put Aaron to sleep and a knock at the door woke Aaron back up. The now frusturated Sandy, with Aaron in her hands crying ,opened the door to see Martin standing there.

Sandy soon was surprise to see Martin standing in front of her.

Martin gave Sandy a hug and took the crying baby out of her hands.

"Martin, what are you doing here?"Sandy asked

"I just came to see how you and Aaron was doing" Martin replied

Sandy had to admit she was impressed because soon as Martin grabbed Aaron he fell straight to sleep.

Ruthie came out the bathroom and as soon as she seen Martin sitting on the bed next to Sandy she froze.

"_I haven't talked to Martin since I told him I picked T-bone, What am I going to do?" _

Martin finally spoke up " Hi Ruthie"

Ruthie just sat on her bed not knowing what to say

Martin knew Ruthie was uncomfortable so he just left her alone and Finished talking to Sandy.

(Scene 2) - T-bone and Mac's room

Mac and T-bone was getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Mac opened the door to see Margaret throw herself at him. Mac loved every time she did that it showed that she still liked him hopefully loved him.

Jane came in after Margaret and gave Mac a hug before going to where T-bone was to give him a hug.

" So what are we doing tonight?" the girl sitting now next to T-bone

T-bone " How about a movie and games"

Margaret " Yeah that'll be fun"

Mac " Yeah, so do you want to invite Ruthie over?"

T-bone hesitated to answer then he did " I don't really fell like being around Ruthie Tonight"

Nobody said anything just let it be

As the night went on and the first movie was over T-bone,Mac,Margaret, and Jane decided to play a game

Jane " So what game should we play?"

Margaret " How about lets play Truth or dare to get to know each other better"Everybody else " Yeah"So they began to play the game and it was T-bone turn so Mac asked T-bone "Truth or Dare"

T-bone Decided to take truth

Mac " Is it true that you and Jane went out"

Jane "MARGARET!"

Mac didn't even need T-bone answer he knew it was true

As the game went on for 15 min. everybody began to get sleepy

Mac and Margaret already fell asleep on the floor so Jane and T-bone decided not to wake them up

So Jane and T-bone sat on t-bones bed and just talked about old time

Then the conversation started to get deep as Jane asked T-bone "Why did we break up again?"

T-bone really didn't know why him and Jane broke up but sometimes he wish they didn't

T-bone " Lets not talk about it tonight lets just go to sleep".

with that said Jane fell asleep on t-bones chest

(Scene 3)- back to Ruthie & Sandy hotel room

Sandy decided to step out the room for a while, her plan was in process now all she had to do was get out of the way and watch her plan go to work

Martin layed there looking at Ruthie as she slept

_She is so beautiful, why did I treat her wrong ? when I had her where I wanted her... with me_

Ruthie opened her eyes to see Martin staring at her

Ruthie "What?"

Martin came back to reality as him and Ruthie was now staring into each other eyes

Martin "What?"

Ruthie " You were the one staring at me"

Martin " Well you wouldn't know that I was staring at you if you wasn't looking at me"

Ruthie rolled over to the other side with a smile on her face

Martin let out a little laugh and rolled over and fell asleep


	3. I love him Part 1

I'm sorry it took me so long to update but hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Pleaseeeeeee review

**(Scene 1)**

It was a Saturday morning 10:30 to be exact. Mac got up and went to take a shower not knowing that Jane and Margret was still in the room. After Mac got out of the shower he saw Jane laying on T-bones chest. Don't get Mac wrong he like T-bone but he also knew Ruthie almost his whole life and he wasn't going to stand there and say nothing no matter how much Jane and T-bone call each other best friends.

"HEY!" Mac yelled waking up T-bone, Jane, and Margret "What do you two think your doing?"

Jane lifted off of T-bone fast " We...Um..we" that was all the words that can come out of Jane's mouth

"Yeah that's what I thought" Mac gave T-bone the big brother look and walked over to give Margret a kiss

T-bone got up and went to take a shower not even given Jane a look

Margret grabbed Jane out side of the room " What was that all about?"

"WHAT!" Jane said with a surprised look

"You know what I'm talking about" Margret know giving her the look

"I guess we was talking and I just fell asleep" Jane said not knowing where Margret was going to go with this

"Oh, so your telling me that you and T-bone was up talking and you just happen to fall asleep on his chest!" Margret waiting for a response

Jane was now irritated "Mac and you is making a big deal out of nothing"

Margret was concern " Jane do you see T-bone more as a friend?"

"What..no..that's nasty" Jane said with a discussed look on her face

"YOUR LIEING!" Margret was knowing screaming forgetting where she was " You can not stand here and look me in my face and tell me you don't have feelings for T-bone. I know you know what you was laying on because T-bone is so bony you can see his bones threw his shirt" Margret lowered her voice

Jane began to cry "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME AND T-BONE I KNOW THAT HE'S IN LOVES WITH RUTHIE AND I RESPECT THAT!"

Margret responding now in a lower voice " Then why are you crying?

**(Scene 2)**

Sandy woke up in a empty bed. She rolled over and started to panic "Where's my baby?"

Seconds later Sandy realized that Martin and Ruthie was gone. She let out a deep breath before thinking to herself _"Wait, Ruthie and Martin's gone I guess my plan is finally starting to work"_

Sandy picked up the phone and started to dial Martin's number just to make sure.

After three ring Martin finally picked up with a more exciting voice "Hello"

Sandy replied with a simple "So you could of told me you where leaving"

"Sandy I'm sorry it's just that we didn't…"

"We" raising her left eye brawl trying to get Martin to give more information

"Yeah Ruthie and I decided to go for a walk to catch up on thing and since you was sleep but Aaron was woke we decided to take him with us"

"Oh so I guess I'll talk to you later" With a half way smile on her face

" I guess I will, bye Sandy"

"Bye Martin" And with that said both lines hung up the phone

Walking down the street with out a word to say. Ruthie was holding Aaron trying to get him to stay still. Martin couldn't keep his eyes off of Ruthie he kept glancing at her every once in a while with a smile on his face. Ruthie couldn't take him looking at her any more so she finally decided to say one word which she knew would start a conversation.

"What" Ruthie turning her attention to Marin

"I Just..never mind" Martin said still keeping his attention on Ruthie

"NO, you can't just say never mind don't think just because you're a father you don't have to follow the rules" Ruthie turning her attention to him before shifting it back to Aaron

Martin opened his mouth and told Ruthie what was on his mind the whole time she was holding Aaron " I just never thought you'll be a kid person" Martin said looking down at the girl walking in front of him.

"What, come on Martin I practically watch Sam, David and oh yeah Savannah" Ruthie giving him a playfully look with a half way smile

"I guess" Martin kept walking until he saw a McDonalds, he haven't been to McDonalds in over a year and besides they had a play area Aaron would love to play in.

Ruthie looked at Martin and saw the direction and the thing his eyes was on "Martin I don't think so"

"C'mon, all grown up Ruthie can't go McDonalds anymore" Playfully pushing her to the wall

Finally handling Aaron to Martin. She grabbed his hand and pulled him across the street

NOTE: Hope you guys like this one I know I haven't updated in a while but sorry so please tell me what you think of this chapter


	4. PLEASE READ

**Announcement**

This is an important announcement I need more review just tell me what you like of the story or what you wish could change or something. If I don't get more review I'm not going to continue the story because I feel that I'm wasting my time. Please review. Not trying to sound stuck up or nothing but by reviewing it really helps me out.

From the author,

loveeverythingaboutme


	5. I love him part 2

So I dicided to continue hope you all like it. Please Review

**Scene**** 1**

Mr. and Mrs. Camden woke up with smile on their faces. Kissing each other good morning both got up to get dress.

"So what are you thinking of doing today?" Mrs. Camden asked her husband

He hesitated for a while and then answered "You know I was thinking Lucy, Kevin, Sandy, the kids, you and me could go out for a while."

"So no teenagers" while having a half way smile on her face

"No teenagers" Mr. Camden responded

Mrs. Camden jumped up with excitement and hugged her husband while planting a peek on his lips

**Scene 2**

Mac insisted that Margret and him go out just the two of them. So when Mac and Margret left , Jane and T-bone was left in an uncomfortable position.

T-bone and Jane just sat there not saying anything at all to each other. T-bone finally decided to break the silence.

"So what do you want to do today?" T-bone asked

Jane took a while to answer "You don't have plans with your girlfriend" while rolling her eyes

"Actually I don't" T-bone said while chuckling a little bit

"What's so funny?" Jane asked

"Nothing it just why or you so mad at me all of a suddenly" still with a smile on his face

"I'm not it jus… never mind" Jane said rolling her eyes at him again

T-bone got up and went to sit on the bed right next to her "No it has to be a reason why your mad at me"

"I'm not it' jus.." Taking a death breath in and after exhaling she turned her head and grabbed his and began kissing him.

The kissing might of went a little to far because next thing Jane know T-bones laying on top of her.

Every heart beat , every breath they shared together. T-bone never felt like this with Ruthie he even been hiding secret from Ruthie that only Jane and him knew about.

**Scene 3**

Ruthie rolled over in her bed and Martin was know where in her eye sight actually nobody was in her eye sight.

"_Where is everybody" _Ruthie got out of the bed where she saw a note on top of the night stand in the hotel room

**All the kids and the parents went out, we might not be back til late so don't wait up**

**Sandy**

"_Oh that's just great" _Rolling her eyes, she really didn't want to spend the day with T-bone she really wanted to spend it with Martin

She took a deep breath wondering what to do finally she decided she was going to go take a shower then she would let life take her where ever it wanted it to from there.

After taking an hour shower she got out and got dress when she opened the door "BOOM!" there stood the guy she wished would show back up Martin Brewer and he looked even sexier then yesterday.

"I thought you left" Ruthie said not trying to sound excited about Martin being there

"I did then I came back" with one eye brawl lifted half way up

"So what do you want" Ruthie said not trying sound mean or anything

"Well I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Martin said

"NO I didn't mean it like that" Ruthie said only a few steps away from him

Martin didn't want to seem desperate or anything so he decided to come up with a lie " I'm here to pick up Aaron" Martin said

"Oh" the word faded out of Ruthie's mouth as she looked down then silence came over them. Martin could see the look on Ruthie's face " But since he's not here I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere"

"_Yes..Yes..Yes"_ Ruthie was so happy now " Go where?"

"I don't know somewhere but here but it's okay if you have plans with T-bone"

"_Why did he have to do that"_ Ruthie thought to herself she had forgotten all about T-bone she just wanted to be with Martin today.

"Hold on" Ruthie went back in the bathroom, closed the door, and started to think of a lie to tell T-bone.

"_Ring..Ring,Please pick up"_

"Hello" The other person on the other side of the phone sounded exhausted

"Hello" Ruthie said back

"Ruthie" T-bone jumped up. Jane signed heavily and went to a corner by the window

"Yeah it's me what are you doing" Ruthie asked suspiciously

"Nothing, I was just about to call you" T-bone said trying his best to come up with the next lie

"Really.. Well anyways I was just wondering what your doing today" Ruthie would hope he would say he had plans with Mac or something

T-bone had to think fast as he turned his attention to Jane " I'm not feeling well today so I guess I'm just going to stay in bed"

"Do you want me to come over" Ruthie was praying he would say no and what did he say

"No, I'm fine so I'll talk to you tomorrow then" T-bone finished

"I guess I will then" Ruthie flipped her cell phone shut and jumped in joy

Coming out of the bathroom she walked out and Martin was on one of the beds sleep

"MARTIN!" Ruthie yelled

"Um..What" almost falling out of the bed

Ruthie was now giving him the look

"I wasn't sleep" Martin said getting off the bed

"Then what was you doing?" Ruthie asked

"I was resting my eyes.. Can we just go already"

Ruthie grabbed her coat and they headed out the door. Walking down the hotel hallway Ruthie hoped T-bone wasn't in sight.

**Please review. NEXT TIME: What happened that day and what was the big secret Jane and T-bone knew that Ruthie or nobody else knew**


	6. The secret and a break up

**Hope you guys like it. Thanks for the review.**

**Scene 1**

"T-bone that was great" Jane said getting out of the bed

Jane got up and laid her head on his chest

"Better then the first time" T-bone said

Jane hit him softly before replying " Well the first time you didn't really know what you where doing"

"I did too" T-bone tried to argue but he knew he didn't

Jane got up and put her close on, walking back to her room

"Hi" Jane jumped

She turned around to see that it was Ruthie "Hi… was just checking to see if T-bone was okay

"Oh" all Ruthie could get out still wondering was hse telling the truth or not

As Jane walked away Ruthie went in the room "T-bone" Ruthie called out as she didn't she anybody.

T-bone walked out of the bathroom" Ruthie" he said not trying to let her know he just did something

"Hey" Ruthie said while walking over to give T-bone a kiss

"What are you doing here?" T-bone asked trying to get her to leave

"Well I guess I just came to see if my so called boyfriend was okay" Ruthie said with a angry voice

"Sorry baby I didn't mean to sound like I don't want you here" T-bone said while planting a kiss on Ruthie's lip

"That's great, so how do you feel"

"I guess I'm okay" T-bone said he just wanted her to leave

Silence came over them for a quick minute " So want to go get some dinner" Ruthie asked she really just wanted to know what lie her was going to come up with next. C'mon she's not stupid, she knew T-bone was lying but what really ticked her off is that he didn't want her to come over but here was Jane walking out of the room.

" Um go where" T-bone asked _"God can she just please leave" _T-bone thought

"I don't know I just want to.." Ruthie was cut off by her cell phone

"Hello" Ruthie said

"Hello" the other person on the other line of the phone said

"Mom , so how is your day going" Ruthie didn't want T-bone to know that it was Martin

Martin caught on fast and let out alittle chuckle before saying " I'll call you later" then he hung up the phone

"That was my mom" Ruthie told T-bone

"Great what did she want?" T-bone said he could tell by the look on her face that it wasn't her mom

" She just called to see was everything okay, anyways so what was I saying…Oh yeah dinner so or you up to it?"

T-bone really didn't want to go he was hoping something happened for he wouldn't have to " Ruthie I..

**Scene 2- Martin POV**

Martin sat on his bed thinking to his self_ " Oh my gosh.. What I'm I going to do about Ruthie. All I could do is think about her. That beautiful smile, hair, teeth, and not let me forget her body"_ Martin couldn't help it he was thinking sexual think about Ruthie to tell you the truth he been thinking like this for a while. He was just thinking what would be the best time to tell her his secret. He didn't want to look like he just came to get back with Ruthie. He knew she still went with T-bone and he hated the thought of it. Martin knew T-bone would just do her like every other guy did her. He wasn't trying to say that he didn't do anything to her but he saw it like this yeah Ruthie and him was best friend and what he did was not a good thing to do. Martin did promise Ruthie that he would wait until marriage and he took the credit for lying to her but he didn't take the credit for hurting Ruthie in a way that if he was her boyfriend would have. He couldn't hold the secret in anymore he had to tell somebody.

**Scene 3- At the restraint **

'So how's dinner?" Ruthie asked T-bone she was just trying to have a conversation

"I guess it's okay" T-bone said not even looking up at Ruthie

One of the waiters came over " do you two need anything else" the man asked

"Um… I guess where fine for now" Ruthie asid looking up at T-bone " Are you okay" Ruthie asked T-bone

T-bone saw that it was his chance to say something for he could get the hell up out of there " I actually really don't feel that good" T-bone said

"Oh do you want to go back to the room" Ruthie asked looking at T-bone

"Ruthie really I think we need to break up not even giving an explanation he just got up and left"

Ruthie began to cry she just didn't understand him anymore as her hands was too her face. She felt so embarrassed sitting there all by herself until somebody tapped her on he back. She turned around " Martin what are you doing here" quickly trying to wipe the tears away

"Why are you crying.. Did T-bone do something" Martin said while walking way

Ruthie grabbed him fast " No.. and where are you going" Ruthie said now standing up

" Ruthie don't lie to me" Martin said she could tell he was serious

"T-bone just broke up with me" Ruthie said breaking down into tears. Martin grabbed her and held her tight. Everybody in the restraint was looking at the two. They just saw her with one boy and now she'd with another.

"It's okay" Martin said not letting her go

**Scene 4- Back to the room**

T-bone entered his room and threw his cell phone at the wall. He never wanted this to happen this way. He wanted to break up with Ruthie but he didn't want to break up with her that way.

He didn't know what to do but the only person he could think of calling was Jane.

"Hey" T-bone said ass Jane answered the phone

"You didn't tell Ruthie anything" Jane didn't want her to be threason why they didn't last but she knew she was.

"Can I come over" T-bone asked as he waited for an answer

"Yeah, Margret said they wouldn't be here until 2 hours or so, so I guess it's alright" Jane said before hanging up the phone.

**Please review and if you guys didn't figure out what the secrets was it's that T-bone lied to Ruthie and said that it was his former girlfriend before her Ruthie that he had sex with but the reality is that it was Jane. I just didn't want anybody to be confused so please Review**


	7. EVERYBODYS HAPPY NOW

**Thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter**

**SCENE 1**

As Ruthie was once again in her empty hotel room. She needed something to get T-bone off of her mind, so she got out her CD player and put in her favorite song that always made here feel so strong . As the song began to play Ruthie began to dance.

_I know you watching  
All over here,  
Tryna finda way to  
Come into my situation,  
But you should know this.  
Its all good so be cool.  
Tell your girl I don't care to fight  
I got him locked, and he's all mine  
So you should know better than  
To think that you could ever put it down like I can._

Ruthie began to pull out her close as she grabbed the earn and earning board and began to earn her close still moving to the music as the chores came on

_  
If he needs good lovin (I got it)  
If I need to heat it up (I got fire),  
Make sure I'm the best (for him) for (sure)  
He's running home to me for it.  
And he knows what ever he wants (that I'm with it)  
And he knows the perfect place (to come get it)  
And he knows that every woman's in me.  
Fall back and just let me be.  
I gots to breathe (uh oh, uh oh, uh oh) please,  
Back up off of me  
I gots to breathe and just be  
Breathe, please, in case yall didn't hear me yeah yeah  
I gots to breathe so let me breathe, please_

Ruthie didn't her the door open as Sandy came in but without Aaron as she just watched Ruthie move. Sandy started to bob her head as the song went on

_You're in violation, let me help you understand,  
Before we have a problem.  
I will take it there  
When it comes to my man  
Please don't make me solve one.  
Everyday is a holiday,  
Everyday's our anniversary.  
You should think about the time you waste  
Cuz my last name ain't gon change_

As Ruthie turned around she jumped by the sight of Sandy standing there laughing at the way she was dancing

"What's so funny?" Ruthie aksed in a playful voice

"Your dancing."

"Oh and you could do better then me?" Ruthie soon turned off the CD player and put in another CD in Then Sandy showed her what she could do

_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_

_[N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for? _

Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need

[N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready? 

Sandy started to move as one of her favorite songs played. Moments later as the song slowly went off both of the girls was exhausted from all the dancing and laughing. Soon Ruthie felt this guilt come all threw her body.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked. As soon as Sandy saw the smile come straight off of her face

" I just feel so bad."

"For What?"

"Because of the way I've been treating you. I been calling you all kind of names and stuff. You don't deserve this kind of disrespect I've been giving you because of Martin.  
I feel that I let myself down and my mom and dad, they raised me better and I just want to say sorry… I'm so sorry." The tears was coming down now

"Ruthie don't cry. I understand why you was so mad at me , I was even mad at me. I acted stupid because I couldn't get somebody I wanted so I guess I took someone somebody else wanted without noticing. Don't be sorry just remember letting go of the past is the best thing to do and moving on to the future is even better." Sandy wiped the tears from Ruthie's eyes as Ruthie put in another CD.

**SCENE 2**

" So I was thinking you, me , and the girls can go out" Mac said to T-bone who seemed so happy

"Yeah that's sounds great."

"So I guess I'll go get Ruth.."

"No!" T-bone yelled not letting Mac finish saying her name

"Um…why, she is your girlfriend.."

"Not anymore" T-bone said. Mac looked surprised

"What happen?"

"It just didn't work out, I don't want to talk about it anymore lets just go." Jane, Margret, Mac and T-bone left the room.When they got by Ruthie's room they could here music blasting

"Wow somebody's having fun" Jane said.

"Yeah" Margret said back

When they reached out side of the hotel they didn't really know what to do.

"So what are we doing?" Margret asked

" Let's go eats" Mac said. Everybody looked at him as they rolled their eyes and started looking for a restraint

Finally finding a restrain they all set down. Mac pulled the chair out for Margret and so did T-bone as he set by Jane on the other side of the square table.

"So what shall it be today?" a waiter said, which his name tag read Jamal

"Um, I'll have the special" Jane said

"I'll have the steak meal" Margret said

"I'll have what Margret's having" T-bone said next. Everybody looked at Mac as they knew what he was going to order

"I'll have barbeque wings with some rice, fries, a burger, steak, ribs, and I think that would be all"

"Drinks" Jamal said

"All sprites with no ice" Margret responded

So as they all sat there eating and laughing the night felt so perfect.

"Can I have this dance?" Mac said holding his hand out to Margret

Mac led her to the dance floor as it left T-bone and Jane once more.

"So you really broke up with Ruthie?"

"I told you I was."

"Don't feel bad."

"I don't" Jane said. Pulling her hand closer to T-bone's until they met. They both just sat there smiling at each other.

**Scene 3**

Sandy and Ruthie sat on the bed laughing and telling each other there deepest darkest secrets.

"I almost had sex with my ex boyfriend Peter when he came out to Glean oak once"

Sandy mouth made a circle as her eyes were big " What! Ruthie"

"What I haven't seen him in a long time and I was mad because of…"

"Ruthie it's okay you could talk to me about Martin"

"It's just I ask myself all the time 'why do I waste my time trying to get him to love me'"

"Ruthie he do love you"

"Yeah as a sister" Ruthie said. Her voice sounded like she was about to cry

"No, Ruthie he talks about you all the time. He loves you and more then a sister or friend trust me on this one"

Ruthie now had a smile on her "What!"

"I can't I'm going to let him tell you."

"Tell me what?"

The room door opened and here came Martin holding Aaron. He looked at the two as he knew she told her "Sandy!"

"What I didn't tell her."

"Tell me what?"

Sandy grabbed Aaron and hurried back out of the door.

"Martin you tell me what's going on now?" Ruthie said with her arms crossed

"It was suppose to be a surprise, I didn't want to tell you like this but I guess why not…Ruthie" Martin said setting beside her on the bed " Aarons not mines"

"w..what"

"He's not mines"

Ruthie was so excited in side " Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ruthie asked smiling a little " I just want to know before I get excited"

"It is."

Ruthie jumped up " That's great." Ruthie whispered in his ear as they was in a hug by now

'I know" Martin responded back before he turned her head as his lips met hers

"_All these years, all the drama, all the tears, it was worth it" _Ruthie thought as his tongue was now entering her mouth. Just the soft, warmth of his tongue in her mouth she felt a breeze come threw her whole body. The first time in his car was never so passion ally and it felt so wrong. His hand was around her waist as she was on her tipy- toes with her hands around his neck. As the kiss got even more better he backed her against the bathroom door as she moved her hands down to where she lifted them under his shirt. She could feel his hard muscles. Now she knew it was true what all the girls was saying at school, he did have a ten pack

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review**


	8. The goodbyes

**Not so many reviews. Please review and tell me what you think. Here's the next chapter**

As the time came. T-bone dad was here to pick him up. It's been a week and Ruthie figured out that Jane was with T-bone. She was actually happy that they where happy, but the other side of her wasn't. Martin had to leave today too.

_Flash Back_

"_Ruthie. I need to tell you something" Martin said between the make out session. "What" Ruthie replied. She just didn't want him to stop kissing her._

"_I have to leave tomorrow" Ruthie felt her heart stop beating. " Why?" Is all she could get to come out of her mouth as she set up on the bed. " I have to start baseball practice." Martin said he could see the look on her face. " Please don't cry." _

"_I'm not it's just…I don't want you to go." Ruthie said with a tear falling down her left cheek. Martin held her tight as the tears fell. He hated seeing her cry. "C'mon baby. Please don't cry. You'll see me when you get back." " Yeah. I guess" Ruthie said wiping the tears away. Martin leaned her back and started to kiss her gently. See that was the thing between the two of them he could be laying on top of Ruthie and they wouldn't even do anything sexually, just make out. That's why he loved her so much, but he knew the others wouldn't understand. They just found out that he was here._

_End of Flash Back_

As T-bone looked into Jane's eyes he planted a kiss on her soft lips. " See ya" He said. "Promise no boys going to even get to touch you until I get back." T-bone smiled them went to Mac. " Bye man." Mac said giving T-bone a manly hug. " Bye man. And I just want to thank you for being a good friend." "No problem. Mac replied before T-bone went over to the girl who he never gave an explanation to why he dumped her like that. " Ruthie" he said softly. She looked up as she gave him a hug. " Bye T-bone. And no need for explaining I'm happy for the two of you.. I really am." "Thanks" Is the last word that came out of T-bone's mouth before he said his goodbye's to the rest of the Camden's and Sandy.

Jane felt a tear come down her face as she saw T-bone leave off in the back of his dad's motorcycle. She couldn't see the sight of him leaving. She didn't even tell him that he might be a father. She just ran back into her hotel room.

Now it was Ruthie's and Margret's turn. Martin and Mac had to go back to home to practice baseball.

"Bye Ruthie and sorry things didn't work out between T-bone." Mac didn't even know that Ruthie went with Martin." That's okay. I got somebody better" Ruthie looked at martin as he was saying his goodbyes to Margret. " Wow.. When did this happen?" Mac asked. " Never mind I'll just get it from Martin on the way back."

Margret threw herself at Mac. She was going to miss him and they still had 2 more weeks before they return home. " It's going to be okay honey" Mac said in the sweetest voice ever. " I know. I'm just going to really miss you." " Me too." Mac said before saying his goodbyes to the rest of the people left.

Martin walked slowly over to Ruthie as she was 2nd to person he had to say goodbye to. This was harder then he thought it would be. Finally reaching her " Bye baby" He said bending down giving her a kiss. Mr. and Mrs. Camden along with Lucy and Kevin was all shocked. But not sandy she just sat there holding Aaron as she saw the two young couple's kiss. " Bye" That was the last word Ruthie said to Martin as Mac and him left in his car.

**I know it's really short but I just wanted to give you guys something. Please review….**


	9. finally

**Here's the next and last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it**

Ruthie was all alone on the trip. Jane and Margaret didn't talk to her and Sandy was mostly with Lucy. Ruthie just couldn't wait tel she get home.

"_Today is the day"_Ruthie said arrivng in front of her house. She jumped out the RV and ran up stairs. Anne and Eric just rolled their eye's as they saw how happy she was. If only she knew Martin wasn't upstair .

Ruthie ran all threw the house Martin was know where to be found. She finally stopped in the liver room and signed deeply as she folded her hands.

"Honey," Anne said with a smile on her face "He told me to give you this"

Anne handed Ruthie the note and went upstairs with the boys to unpack.

_Dear Ruthie,_

_Meet me at the old ball park at 7:30. Dress nice._

_Love, Martin Brewer_

Ruthie soon jumped up and went up stair. Hoping in the shower then out she went to her closet to find something nice to where. She found this nice blue dress that came down to her knee's and these nice blue high heel shoe's that matched. All she had to do now is do her hair. About time she was done it was 7:20.

She soon begged her dad to drive her to the old ball park. When he dropped her off she saw no other then Martin. In a tuck. As she walked over to him. He had a big smile on his face. With flower's in his hands.

He bend down and kissed her softly on the lips before helping her to her set.

"Oh Martin you shouldn't of have," Ruthie said looking at the candle's lit in front of her and the food

"Anything for my baby," he said sitting next to her " I always wanted to say that"

Ruthie smiled and the rest of the night was golden

**I know a lot of you is going to be pissed how short this chapter was I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I thought I at lease end it on a good note with Marthie. But look at this as a good sign I can now finish my other story. Sorry again but please review**


End file.
